


Dr Saga's Cases: Meridianite Love-Love Syndrome

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Documentary, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: I, Dr. Saga (PhD), shall educate you in a most interesting case I observed in Meridian, regarding men and the objects of their affection.(May or may not be a crackfic.)





	Dr Saga's Cases: Meridianite Love-Love Syndrome

_You may call me Doctor Saga. You might have met me as a jeweler, but that is my job on the side. I am a doctor with an honorable physician's decree (otherwise known as PhD). But, enough of me. That is not what I came here for._

_Today, I shall discuss with you a most interesting behavior I have observed during my stay in Meridian._

**NAME:** Meridianite Love-Love Syndrome

**DEFINITION:** A behavior caused by extreme feelings of affection towards another person/creature, exhibited by Meridianite men of any race, species, and sexuality. Causes individuals to do acts of extreme affection and commit some sort of bird-like courting rituals.

**FAMOUS CASES DOCUMENTED**

_**Case 1:** _ _Cedric Richard Hoffman_

The subject in question is a naga shapeshifter who identifies as a trans man. The object of affection is a lady feline warrior from Basiliade.

The syndrome developed during the subject's stay in the city of Heatherfield. The subject proceeded into the denial stage, but once the syndrome had progressed, the subject showed signs of obsession and devotion.

The subject offers the object of affection copious amounts of plums and plum pie, red roses, and various other knick-knacks that the warrior exhibits impartiality to. The subject is also fond of making bold declarations of affection to the object of affection, whether direct or indirect in the form of dance, poetry, and others.

The subject shows no sign of recovery and desires no such thing. A definite lost cause.

_**Case 2:** _ _Caleb and Aldarn_

The subjects in question are a couple and former rebel leaders, and therefore act as the objects of affection too.

Subject Aldarn had shown symptoms since childhood. There was a heavy preference for committing to daily activities together with subject Caleb. Subject Aldarn also makes ornate knives, daggers, and sword hilts for subject Caleb.

Subject Caleb meanwhile had only shown symptoms lately, which means that the affection from this side surfaced only recently. Nevertheless, there had been reported incidents of hunting down large woodland critters to either make fur coats or eat in a feast that lasted two days.

Both subjects are less outspoken than the first case, but as with the first case, neither desire treatment. There may be hope.

_**Case 3:** _ _Philip "Phobos" Escanor_

The subject in question is the ex-tyrant prince himself. The object of affection is none other than the current Keeper of Kandrakar's Heart and Guardian of Quintessence, Will Vandom.

The subject showed signs of the syndrome during a probationary period set by Kandrakar. When said probation ended, the subject began to show excessive affection through painting on huge canvasses and even walls. While the subject tends to be narcissistic and prioritize personal needs, if the object of affection expressed any objection, pessimism, and disgust, the subject submits to the object's will.

The subject only once expressed desire in recovery. However, it seems like the object of affection desires to never let the subject recover. This is a huge complication.

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:** It affects any man, whether cis or trans, or masculine-aligning creature. Also, Earthlings call it extreme lovesickness, but when did we ever care about Earthlings?

**Author's Note:**

> Saga appeared as a jeweler in one of my original works, and is twin brother to Chro (see my DeviantArt for details).


End file.
